Forget Me Not
by TheBoglies
Summary: What's going on with Archie, Lexie and Katrina? Check out Groovy Girl's Forget me not!
1. Parts 1 thru 5

**Forget me not** **Author- Groovy Girl**

Archie drove away, Lexie shouted after him, until she could scream no more. Molly walked over, and said he wasn't likely to come back for a long time...then she woke up...

"What? What just happened? Where am I?" She said to herself. Then after several seconds she realized she had been dreaming, but was it all a dream? She looked to her left and saw that Archie wasn't there. She wasn't quite awake yet. Lexie walked down the corridor trying to find Archie. She couldn't understand where he was. "Hang on," she thought to herself, "Archie's gone, gone, to Nepal!" She was starting to remember, and then everything fell in to place. Lexie walked back in to her room and got dressed, but as she was getting dressed she spotted a note under her pillow. She opened it up. It was from Archie....

**FORGET ME NOT: PART 2 BY: Groovy Girl **

Lexie stared at the note for quite a while, her hands were trembling, yet she couldn't think why. She had received phone calls from Archie and she had been perfectly calm! She unfolded the note carefully and sat down on the bed.

To my dear wife, Lexie,

I hope everyone and everything is all right at Glenbogle, and that all business is running smoothly. How's Paul's adventure Park getting on?

"What's the point in asking me questions?" Lexie thought to herself, "I can't answer them, can I?" She read on,

Here in Nepal I am really enjoying the mountain climbing, and so is Lizzie.

Oh, there's just one more thing that I have to tell you before I close this letter, it is of a serious nature and may come as quite a shock to you...

"Is he hurt?" Lexie thought.

Lizzie has connections with an old friend of mine. Justine.

"Justine? That slimy manipulating creature?"

Because of this, Lizzie never informed me before I left Glenbogle, that there was going to be another member to our party here in Nepal...

**FORGET ME NOT: Part 3** **Author: Groovy Girl**

"Justine?" Lexie thought, "My husband's is with his ex- girlfriend in Nepal, and will be for quite a while, unless...." Lexie began to wonder how she could force Justine to go to London, leaving just Archie and Lizzie. At least then she would have peace of mind that nothing could happen between them.

Lexie picked up the phone and dialed Archie's mobile.

"Hiya Archie, it's Lexie here. I've just read your note. How did it get here?"

"Hi Lexie, I rang the nearest post office and told them what to write and then they posted it to Glenbogle."

"But I found it under my pillow!"

"Maybe Molly saw where it was from on the envelope and put it their for you to read."

"Yeah, probably. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And Lizzie?"

"She's fine."

"And, ooh, who was the other one? Oh yes, Justine?"

"She's fine too. Look Lexie, I can imagine you are becoming suspicious of any, erm, old sparks lighting again between us."

"Great poetry."

"Lexie you have to trust me, there is nothing going on between us."

Lexie hears a voice in the background, she half recognizes it. The voice says:

"Archie darling, get off the phone please, love, we need to go shopping, we both need our outfits for the big day."

**FORGET ME NOT – PART 4 By: Groovy Girl **

"Archie! Who just said that, then?" Lexie panicked.

"Sorry Mrs. McDonald, got to go now." said Archie.

Lexie put the letter down slowly, and cried. First Lexie finds out that Justine is with Archie in Nepal, then a voice in Nepal says that "her" and Archie need to get ready for the big day, and then Archie ignores Lexie and calls her "Mrs. McDonald".

"Does Archie still want to be my husband?" Lexie asked herself. Lexie decided to go and talk to Molly about this, at least Molly cared about her.

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lexie, you look a bit down!" It was Molly!

"I'm fed up."

"Oh dear, is it business?"

"No, I've just been on the phone to Archie."

"Yes?"

"I found out that Justine is in Nepal with him."

"WHAT?" Molly was outraged, she stormed out the kitchen and slammed the door. Lexie quickly followed after her.

"Molly! Come back!" Lexie ran after her in the gardens. Molly stood still.

"I'm sorry Lexie. I'm just really missing Archie at the moment."

"Yeah, me to."

"What else did he say?"

"Well, I heard a women's voice in the background, and she said something like: "Get off the phone, Archie, LOVE, we both need outfits for the big day."" Molly's heart stood still, and she gripped on to Lexie.

"Molly, are you O.K?"

"That voice can't have been Justine."

"Why not, it all makes sense, Justine's in Nepal with Archie and she..." a tear ran down Lexie's cheek, "she wants to marry him."

"Believe me, Lexie, it wasn't Justine."

"How do you know."

"Archie is already married to her."

**FORGET ME NOT – PART 5** **BY: Groovy Girl **

"W-what?" Lexie shivered.

"Archie and Justine are married."

"W-when? W-what? Are you sure?"

"OOh, is that the time?!" Molly jogged off back inside the house.

Lexie didn't know what to think. Why was Molly being so secretive about it? And if it was true, why didn't Archie tell her? "That's bigamy." Lexie thought. "I didn't, I don't, think that Archie's that kind of person."

A short while later, Lexie is in her bedroom. "I'll ring him." She thought. She picked up the phone and dialed "her husband's" number. It rang....and rang....Lexie didn't hang up, she wanted an answer...it continued to ring.

"Hello, Archie's phone." It was a women's voice.

"Who's that?" asked Lexie.

"It's Lizzie." Lexie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hi Lizzie it's Lexie. Is Archie there."

"Oh hi Lexie, nice to hear your voice! I'm afraid Archie's not back yet." Lexie remembered the voice about how "her" and Archie needed to go out shopping.

"Not back from w-where?"

"Him and Katri-"

"WHAT?" Lexie shouted.

"I...er.....er.......


	2. Parts 6 thru 11

**FORGET ME NOT – PART 6** **BY: GROOVY GIRL **

Lizzie: ....er....

Lexie: FINISH WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY!!!

Lizzie: Oh, alright, but let me get this straight, I was against the whole thing!!! I mean, he's already married once, twice is just toooo much!

Lexie: So, he's only married once?

Lizzie: Yes, of course my dear, to you. You haven't forgotten that you're married to him have you?!

Lexie: N-no, of course not! I just, er, someone told me he was married to Justine!

Lizzie: What?

Lexie: Yes, so that's not true?

Lizzie: Not true at all! Where did you hear that?

Lexie: Well, Molly told me.

Lizzie: MOLLY told you?? What ever for?

Lexie: I don't know. It's just such a relief that he's not!! Phew! But...he's marrying again?

Lizzie: Yes, I'm going to be honest because you're my sister- in-law. Katrina and Archie are to be wed.

Lexie: But...I didn't know Katrina was in Nepal.

Lizzie: She wrote a very tempting letter to Archie.

Lexie: Tempting?

Lizzie: Yes, Archie couldn't resist it.

Lexie: What did it say.

Lizzie: Katrina wrote how she'd come in to business, very good business, she's a very wealthy women now! Archie was so tempted that he came over from Nepal-.... oh, that was being too honest!

Lexie: You mean, he's in Scotland?

Lizzie: He's staying with Katrina in London.

Lexie: Address?

Lizzie: Er, my address is- 

Lizzie: Yes, well, it's the same.

Lexie: What do you mean?

Lizzie: Katrina bought the house next to us. That's where me and Justine are staying.

Lexie: Shall I visit?

Lizzie: If you want to stop the big day from happening!

Lexie: But it can't legally happen, we're still married!

Lexie hears the same voice in the background that she heard before. Now she knew it was Katrina, she could hear the Scottish accent.

Katrina: Who are you talking to Lizzie?

Lizzie: Excuse me a minute Lexie.

Katrina: LEXIE? What are you talking to her for? Does she still pine for her ex?

**FORGET ME NOT – PART 7**  
**BY: Groovy Girl**

Lexie: What?

Katrina: Oh, pass me the phone!

Lexie: Look, you CANNOT marry Archie!! He is MY husband, and will be forever!

Katrina: Is that so? Well, why did he propose then?

Lexie: He pr-pr-proposed?

Katrina: Oh yes, dear.

Lexie: But, it's illegal surely! You can't marry a married man?

Katrina: You can, if married is the past tense!

Lexie: You mean-

Katrina: Well you and Archie are divorced, aren't you?

Lexie: No! Never!

Katrina: ARCHIE! COME HERE!

Archie: Hello Katrina, how can I help?

Katrina: Are you and Lexie divorced?

Archie: Er, actually,

Lexie: Let him talk to me.

Archie: Hello Lexie! How are you my dear?

Lexie: Am I married to you?

Archie: Yes, I love you Lexie!

Lexie: Then why did you tell Katrina we were divorced for money?

Archie: I, er, look, it was all wrong! I was tempted my the money-

Lexie: Do you love Katrina?

Archie: NO!! ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**PART 8**

Lexie: Archie? ARchie? Are you O.K???

Katrina: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!

**PART 9**

Lexie: Katrina, what have you done?

Katrina: I've only given him what he deserves!!

Lexie: He's my husband!

Katrina: Er, WAS your husband!!!

**Part 10**

Lexie: What do you mean?

Katrina: He lied to me about your divorce, so I am coming to Glenbogle to help you deal with your husband's death!

Lexie: WHAT??? You've killed him?

Katrina: Yes! Now get my room ready, I'll be there in 2 days.

Lexie hears a voice.

Lexie: Archie? Is that you?

Katrina (whisper) : SHUT UP!! Er..no Lexie, you must be hearing things, it must be the bereavement, er, getting to your head.

Lexie: I know what I heard! Now pass the phone to my husband!

Katrina hangs up. Lexie is convinced that Archie is still alive...

**Part 11**

Lexie decides that she should ring up again, for hopefully, if what she heard was correct, Archie might answer the phone...

She dials the number....

"Hello?"

"Hello!" says Lexie "Archie, you're alive!! It is Archie?"

"Yes! I'm alive! But not very well, I've got a broken leg. Katrina pushed me over so I would yell and make you think I was hurt, well I am, but she didn't mean to, honest, my darl- "

"Now your at it! It must be true! Look, Archie, I want to know the whole truth about you marrying Katrina."

"Katrina?? Whatever gave you that idea? Me, marry Katrina, no! Never! Why would I marry her! Honestly! Come off it! Ha! Me and Katrina! No! Never ever!"

"You telling the truth?"

"Tell her Archie." says a voice in the background.

"That wasn't Katrina. I was telling the truth." says Archie.

the voice in the background- "Him! Marry Katrina? No, you're engaged to me, aren't you darling!"


	3. Parts 12 until the end

**FORGET ME NOT – PART 12**

Lexie: Who said that?

Archie: Oh, there I have nothing to hide! It was Justine, she-

Lexie: So Molly was right!

**PART 13**

Archie: Eh?

Lexie: Molly said that you and Justine were...no, that can't be right, she said that you and Justine were already married!! Now I'm REALLY confused!!

Archie: ME? married to Justine? no!! I said I've got nothing to hide because that was Justine playing a joke!! No, I'm not engaged to anyone!

Lexie: So Katrina was just making it up?

Archie: I was tempted by the money but then I thought of you and I've decided that I'm coming home!!

Lexie: When?

Archie: Erm, what about tomorrow? I'll pack and then I should be at Glenbogle sometime tomorrow.

Lexie: That's great!! But, Katrina said she was coming to.

Archie: That was because I had told her how I am dropping our stupid engagement and coming to Glenbogle to see my only wife.

Lexie: But I am NOT having Katrina under my roof.

Archie: Look love, there's nothing between us!

Lexie: So you want her to come?

Archie: No, not really.

Lexie: She is not coming Arch, you'll have to tell her, or make up and excuse or something.

Archie: Here she is now. Er, Katrina, you can't come to Glenbogle. I'm sorry, we're just not having it! Infact, I don't want to see you again.

Lexie: Aww, thanks Archie, that's great.

Archie: So are you. Anyway, I better be off, see you tomorrow! By love!!

Lexie: By love!! Oh, just one more thing-

Katrina: Well done Archie, you're such a good liar!!

**PART – 14**

Katrina: You're not on the phone any more Archie, you don't have to pretend.

Archie: Ah, right, thanks!

Katrina: We better be packing, and remember, when we get to Glenbogle, we are NOT an item, Lexie would be so disappointed if she found out that we really are engaged.

Archie and Katrina are in the car on their way to Glenbogle.

Archie: Is this right?

Katrina: Is what right?

Archie: Us?

Katrina: Well I love you, and you love me... don't you?

Archie: Well, yeah, but I still love Lexie. You see, I love you as a really close friend, but I love Lexie as my wife.

Katrina: I don't believe this!! Here we are, on our way to Glenbogle, make up your mind Arch, either we're engaged or we're not!

Archie: I can't go through with it.

Katrina: I knew it was all too good to be true. I have loved you always, i thought that maybe, just maybe you would love me too. But I was right all along, I will always be just a friend, nothing more. Where as that brat of a girl, Lexie, she thinks she's so brilliant.

Archie: You're just jealous, anyway, lexie is my wife. You know, she thought I was engaged to Justine.

Katrina: JUSTINE?

Archie: Yeah, she said Molly told her so.

Katrina: Why would Molly do that?

Archie: That's what we're about to find out!!

They drive up the pah to Glenbogle. Lexie comes running to them.

Lexie: ARCHIE!!! Hiya!!!! How are you? And you...Katrina, i hope you are, er, well.

Katrina: Er, i think I should be the one taking his arm, after all, he is MY husband!

Archie: But I said that-

Katrina shows him some money.

Archie: Yeah, come on Katrina!

They walk off...

**PART –15 **

Lexie: Archie!? Come back!!

Archie: I have to go and see mother.

Molly runs out.

Molly: ARCHIE!!! My dear, darling boy! How are you?

Archie: Fine thanks mother, and you?

Molly: Yes I'm fine... Katrina?

Archie: Er, yeah, she's come to, er, to a nature trail exbidition thing, i thought she might as well look at Glenbogle whilst she's down.

Molly: Where's Justine?

Archie: Justine?

Molly: Yes, your new fiance, Katrina told me all about it!

Archie (to Katrina): you did WHAT?

Katrina: We need a private word.

Lexie: Er, if my husband hears it, I hear it!

Katrina: No, this is between US!

(they walk off)

Archie: Why did you say that about Justine?

Katrina: I didn't want her to know the truth.

Archie: You don't want me to marry you for your money do you? Because that's the only reason I would be marrying you.

Katrina: I love ya Arch, and if I can be with you because of your money, I will.

Lexie looks at them, Katrina glares at her and kisses Archie...

**PART – 16 **

Archie: Ugh! Katrina what is WRONG WITH YOU???

Lexie: Archie, I'm not havin this ANY LONGER, tell me the truth, are you or are you not engaged to Katrina?

Archie looks away.

Lexie: ARCH?

KAtrina: Why Lexie, you're SOOOO clever!! he he! It took you a while to notice who Archie really loves. My, my, so, what are you going to do about it? i suggest a divorce, like it or not we're going to be mar-

Lexie: Er, Katrina, did i ask you? huh? NO! Now, Archie, please explain yourself.

Archie: Oh! Look, Katrina, Im' going to tell my wife the TRUTH!! Whether you like it or not!

Lexie: Thankyou!!

Archie: Well, to understand it you'll have to forget all the stories other people have told you, otherwise my story, the truth, may not make sense.

Lexie: Go on.

Archie: Right, so, I'm climbing in Nepal. Lizzie nver told me that she was inviting a friend along. This friend happens to be Justine! So, Justine won't get out of her silly head how "me and her are alone climbing flippin' hills" and goes on and on and on.. So, then, Katrina pops in to the subject. Justine says how she applied for the same job as Katrina but Katrina beat her to it. And also how this job that Katrina has got is a very well paid job. So, I'd been a way for, well, quite a while really, and I couldn't help thinking of how poor Glenbogle is, and the financial problems.

Lexie: But when we married, and Katrina, we still ARE MARRIED!!, we agreed to go through problems together!! We've been managing Glenbogle well!

Archie: Well-

Katrina: Carry on darling!

Lexie: Er, sorry Katrina, I didn't know you were telling the story!!

Katrina glares at her. Lexie kisses Archie!

Lexie: How do you like it, poor soul!

Katrina: Oh Lexie, stop looking in the mirror!

Lexie: If you can't think of a proper comeback, I find it better not to say one!

Katrina: Yes, because you're very experienced in that area!

Archie: Katrina! Lexie! Just stop it the two of you!

(Oh, by the way, by this time Molly had returned inside Glenbogle! lol!)

Archie: Over the next few days, Justine wouldn't stop moaning about the conditions and weather, and I confess, it was very annoying myself, so..

Katrina: Oh Archie! JUst get to the bit where you propose!.....

**PART – 17 **

Lexie: Look, Katrina, can you stop making up YOUR parts to the story, and let ARCHIE tell us the truth, without any of your interruptions!

Archie: It's not a lie, i proposed, but only because I was tempted by Katrina's wealth. I do NOT LOVE HER Katrina, Lexie, I love YOU!!

Katrina: WHAT? Look, Lexie, I promise that this is the truth!

Lexie: Ay? Go on.

Katrina: Well, Archie rang me to ask if he, Lizzie, and Justine could come and stay with me, I said yes. So, they arrived. Archie started being really friendly with me, well I was delighted, I still love him, you see. So, one day we went shopping together, Archie bought me a ring. He gave it me that evening, and said that he would be delighted if I became part of his life, he proposed.

Archie: But-

Katrina: No, just let me finish! I asked him what about Lexie, and he said they had got a divorce.

Lexie: HUH!

Katrina: So I accepted. We were to be married. Then, I said I'd come round to Glenbogle, you know, break it to everyone lightly. Archie said he'd come to. Then, well just now really, he said that he wasn't to marry me. I couldn't believe he'd let me down, so I got out my purse and showed him some money, you didn't notice Lexie.

Archie: When she showed me the money, for a short, tiny instant, it reminded me of the money I would come in to if I married Katrina. But now I have realised that I do NOT LOVE HER LEXIE!!! Katrina, we are not divorced!! I am staying married to Lexie and that's final!!

Lexie: Now is that the truth?

Archie: Y-

At that moment a car comes speeding down the lane and nearly knocks the three of them over. A recognisable brunette took off her shades:

: Hi Archie!

Archie: , what are you doing here!

: Well, when I recieved your phone call.

Lexie: What phone call?

: OH! This must be your ex, yes, I remember you, Lexie! You're the plain, boring, housekeeper!

Lexie: Now-

Archie: Now! Now! Stop it!

: You haven't told her, Archie?

Archie: I was about to...I...

: Oh, I'll tell her!

Archie: No-

: I insist! Archie rang me and told me how he was coming down with Katrina to- Oh, before I go on, I'd like to congratulate you, Katrina, and Justine, wherever she is, on your brilliant acting, and idea, of the whole fake "marriage dilemma" story! It was so brilliant! And all to cover up for me!

Lexie: Now, listen here-

: Just call me, Mrs Mcdonald!!

**Forget me Not!! Part 18- the final part!! by Groovy Girl**

"Come here, son." The mystery women said.

Paul walked over.

Lexie: "Molly! What do you think you're playing at?"


End file.
